Les aventures de l'entourage de Miss Code
by Miss Code
Summary: Différents écrits comprenant des personnes que j'ai rencontré mélangé aux personnages de Détective Conan !
1. Une partie de football

Spécial n° 1 : Une partie de football

Invité : RanxShin59, ME, Samus, Katze et Coline.

Conan Edogawa, petit bonhomme à lunettes, est en train de jouer au football avec ses amis. Détective ou autre, ils sont présents. Genta en gardien face à Kogoro de l'autre. Oui, Kogoro Mouri est gardien pour l'équipe adverse. Il a dû accepter suite au défi lancé par RanxShin59 qui était de résoudre une énigme digne du grand Meitantei Edogawa dit ME.

Heiji est de la partie et est dans l'équipe de Kogoro. Vu que l'équipe de Conan est légèrement en difficulté, Ayumi lança une invocation

\- Oh ! Un Samus sauvage apparaît ! miaula un chat.

Katze, le chat de Coline sauta sur Samus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Miaou !

\- Yo Samus ! Grâce à l'invocation de Ayumi, nous allons pouvoir voir la grande force du Grand Samus ! dit ME.

Cette fameuse partie de football avait commencé dans le début de l'après-midi.

RanxShin59 est en défense, ME préféra rester sur le côté du terrain car il dessinait en même temps. Il jouait tout en dessinant, c'est ME, faut pas chercher à comprendre, il est formidable, il sait tout faire en même temps ! (lol). Samus ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il avait atterrit dans une partie de football alors qu'il se faisait un Mario Kart 7 en ligne. Quant à Katze, il miaule d'encouragement en tenant compagnie à Coline dans les tribunes.

Deux équipes ont été formées. Les « Gosho » et les « Aoyama ».

Vingt-deux joueurs en tout sur le terrain. L'équipe des « Gosho » est composé de RanxShin59, Kogoro Mouri, Yukiko Kudo, Miwako Sato, ME, Ran Mouri, Heiji Hattori, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Jinzo Megure, André Camel et James Black. Tandis que dans l'équipe des « Aoyama », il y a, Conan Edogawa, Ayumi Yoshida, Genta Kojima, Yusaku Kudo, Sonoko Suzuki, Ai Haibara, Wataru Takagi, Kazuha Toyama, Jodie Starling et Akai Shuichi.

Katze est en mode tout fou-fou sur les genoux de Coline.

\- Vas-y PJP ! cria Coline.

Tout le monde a entendu le cri de Coline pour sa PJP. Coline qui soutient que sa sœur… C'est sa sœur dans le fond donc bon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Merci ma PJP, lui renvoya RanxShin59.

\- PJP ? C'est quoi ça encore ? dit Kogoro, qui n'est pas au courant.

RanxShin se retourna pour lui dire.

\- Vraiment ! Ne pas savoir ce qu'est UNE PJP, c'est une honte, Monsieur le Détective ! dit-elle en mode ironique

\- Tu me cherches, la gamine ? s'énerva Kogoro en ne comprenant pas l'humour de RanxShin.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à la Déesse des Mariages… Pour calmer le jeu, RanxShin décida de lui dire la signification de « PJP ».

\- Papy de la Jurisprudence des Princesses, lui répond-elle en s'éclatant de rire.

Tout le monde rigola du coup.

Coline est en mode, MDR dans les tribunes. Elle se roula part terre tellement cela était marrant. Et ce pauvre Katze ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa maîtresse mais il fit de même. Toutes les personnes sachant la vraie signification étaient en train de rire et Kogoro crût que tout le monde se moquait de lui.

\- Bande de gamins ! dit-il en sortant du terrain pour aller s'installer dans les gradins pour fumer une cigarette.

Coline sortit son portable pour envoyer le smiley qui tape dans la main à sa PJP. RanxShin lui renvoya un clin d'œil. Après ce passage, le match continua et Samus prit la place de Kogoro.

RanxShin a la balle, elle dribla avec facilité Ayumi et passa la balle à ME qui se trouvait par là. En lui lançant la balle, le mine de son crayon s'est brisée ce qui énerva ME et fonça dans le camp adversaire. Il dribla tout le monde, impossible de l'arrêter. ME tira et marqua. Faut vraiment ne pas énerver un ME !

Résultat des courses, Coline crie un grand bravo à sa sœur car grâce à sa passe l'équipe a pu marquer un point et le match se termine sur la victoire de l'équipe des « Gosho ».

Katze sauta des tribunes et sauta sur ME qui tomba. Mais il tomba sur son dessin qu'il était venu reprendre. ME voit une fois de plus, Akai, enfin rouge ! (xD)

\- Katze… Cours !

Katze sentant la colère de ME se mit à détailler comme un lapin, enfin pardon, comme un chat. ME se mit à le poursuivre et les deux sont en train de courir tandis que d'autres fête leur victoire.

Conan et son équipe sont dégoutés mais sont contents car c'était un beau match.

\- Grâce à moi, vous avez gagnés ! s'écria Kogoro

Tout le monde le regarda.

Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé sans moi, dit-il en s'éclatant de rire.

\- Ce vieux, il ne changera jamais…

\- Bon, moi, je retourne à mon Mario Kart 7 ! décréta Samus. J'invoque une 3DS !

Une 3DS apparait et il sauta dedans. Samus disparu dans la 3DS et quand ils s'approchèrent tous de la 3DS, ils virent Samus dans une partie de Mario Kart 7.

\- Ayumi, la prochaine fois, invoque Samus pour autre chose, dit un ME en tenant un Katze par l'oreille.

\- Promis, MeitanteiEdogawa-sama ! dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

\- … Fichtre ! C'est ME ! MeitanteiEdogawa, ça me stresse !

\- Lol ! lui répondit Coline.

En voyant ME ayant Katze, Coline se souvient que Katze avait sauté sur ME, ce qui lui donna une idée. Elle sauta sur sa sœur, RanxShin qui a son tour tomba !

Elle fait la même tête que Katze. Que vas lui faire sa sœur ?

\- Coline… RanxShin se craque les doigts…

\- J'ai peur, laisse échapper Coline.

RanxShin sauta sur Coline pour lui faire un câlin !

\- C'est le monde des Bisounours, ici ou quoi ? dit Kogoro qui avait l'air jaloux.

\- Ce pauvre Kogoro est en manque de câlin ? dit une voix de femme.

Kogoro se retourna et vit… Eri ! Il fuit à son tour.

\- Non mais pas elle, dit-il en partant le plus loin possible.

Tout le monde rigola un bon coup. Avec tout ceci, il est maintenant 18 heures. Ils décidèrent de reprendre leurs routes et que peut-être, ils se reverront un jour.


	2. La fête foraine

La fête foraine

Pendant les vacances, Mamz'Elle Nessa accompagnée de RanxShin59, l'inséparable complice et amie de Mamz'Elle Nessa, décidèrent d'aller à la fête foraine. RanxShin adorant les manèges à sensation forte, ceux qui mettent la tête à l'envers décida de se faire un « Pulsion ».

\- Tu m'accompagnes où t'a la trouille ? lança direct RanxShin.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je peux tout faire, moi ! lui répliqua Mamz'Elle Nessa.

\- Alors toi, tu n'es pas comme le vieux peureux ! dit RanxShin en désignant Kogoro qui tremblait de peur en voyant le « Pulsion ».

Ces deux-là, quand elles sont ensemble… On ne les reconnait plus, elles deviennent un tout petit peu folles ! (lol). Elles font les quatre cent coups ensemble. Aujourd'hui, RanxShin a laissé sa PJP pour aller avec Mamz'elle Nessa à la fête foraine. Comment elle a trop osé l'abandonner ! (Revanche un de ses jours :P).

\- Waouh ! Génial ! crièrent les deux filles en cœur en haut du Pulsion.

Une fois fini, les deux se recouffèrent…

\- Si tu voyais ta tête ! s'éclata de rire, RanxShin.

En effet, Mamz'Elle Nessa avait tous ses cheveux en l'air ! Elle sortit un miroir de son sac à main pour découvrir avec stupeur sa tête.

\- Tu peux parler, toi aussi, tu as une de ces têtes ! lui renvoya Mamz'Elle Nessa.

\- WHAT ? cria RanxShin.

Elle prit le miroir à Mamz'Elle Nessa pour vérifier les dires de son amie. Elle fait la même tête qu'elle quand elle vient de s'apercevoir de sa tête…

Des passants rigolèrent en les voyants. Maintenant, elles comprennent pourquoi.

\- Barbe à Papa ! hurla RanxShin d'un coup.

\- Hein ? Tu ne penses qu'à manger, ma poule ! explosa de rire Mamz'Elle Nessa.

Mamz'Elle Nessa qui connait bien voire très bien RanxShin était morte de DC !

C'est-à-dire, elle était morte de Détective Conan ! (xD).

Mamz'Elle Nessa prit RanxShin par le bras et l'attira à un stand vendant de la barbe à papa.

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent jusqu'au stand qui était près d'elle.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! dit Kaitou Kuroba.

\- Mais non, voyons ! lui répondit Sherlery Hattori.

Sherlery était en train d'observer une jeune fille qui avançait vers lui.

RanxShin ! gueula Sherlery en s'étranglant avec son Coca.

Il se trouve que la jeune fille qui avançait vers les deux garçons, c'est RanxShin, accompagnée de Mamz'Elle Nessa.

\- Yo les gars ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ? leur demanda RanxShin.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répliqua Sherlery.

Kaitou qui mangeait une glace une glace décida de répondre.

\- Cela parait logique ce que nous faisons ici, Sherlery et moi. On est dans une fête foraine et on vient pour s'amuser !

RanxShin qui avait l'humeur à la plaisanterie, voulut le taquiner.

\- Et tu es qui pour dire ça ?

\- Tantei-san ! Pour vous servir, lui répond-t-il en lui baisant la main.

RanxShin se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Tu es rouge comme une tomate ! cria le plus fort possible, Mamz'Elle Nessa sans s'en rendre compte…

\- N'importe nawak ! lui répondit RanxShin en étant pas dans son état normal.

Les filles s'achetèrent une barbe à papa pour deux.

\- Comme c'est pas mignon ! Vous mangez la même barbe à papa, attention à ne pas faire comme dans « La Belle et le clochard », dit Sherlery.

\- YUR… Kaitou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa vanne, qu'il vient de se prendre une claque de Mamz'Elle Nessa.

RanxShin est sans voix, d'ailleurs Ran et Sonoko qui était dans le coin étaient impressionnées par le geste de Mamz'Elle Nessa. Mais Sonoko trouva plutôt cela marrant et s'explosa de rire !

Ran était gênée par l'attitude de Sonoko et entraina cette dernière à l'abri des regards.

\- Et même si cela arriverait, ça te poserais un souci ?

Kaitou se sentit à son tour mal à l'aise. Cela ne le dérangerait pas… Bref !

\- Et bien ! Il s'en passe des choses ici ! une petite voix venait de faire irruption dans tout ça.

\- Miss1412 ! dit Sherlery en la prenant dans ses bras.

Et oui, Miss1412 venait d'arriver. Elle les observait depuis un moment mais n'intervenait pas. Elle avait du pop-corn et elle observait la scène. C'était marrant de son point de vue de les voir tous et qui discutait comme s'il se connaissait depuis des années. C'est l'amitié. Quand on est ami, on se dit qu'on se connait depuis des années.

\- Tu veux bien la lâcher ? demanda RanxShin.

\- Ah oui, pardon ! Je suis juste content de la voir. C'est une fille super !

RanxShin toujours en mode super humour…

\- Il obéit bien ! ^^

\- PTDR ! répondit Mamz'Elle Nessa.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

\- Au fait Miss1412, que fais-tu toute seule ici ? demanda Kaitou

\- Qui te dit que je suis seule ?

Pauvre Kaitou qui vient de se prendre un vent alors qu'il s'inquiétait de voir une jolie fille comme elle seule, sans homme pour la protéger dans un monde de brut… (lol)

Au loin, on peut apercevoir une ombre, impossible à distinguer pour le moment… Miss1412 n'est donc pas venue seule. Qui est-ce ?

\- J'ai une idée, cria Mamz'Elle Nessa, On pourrait former un groupe de quatre pour finir cette journée de fiesta ensemble. Quand dites-vous ?

Les garçons approuvèrent. RanxShin suivra Mamz'Elle Nessa quoiqu'elle choisit de faire. Et Miss1412 décida de les suivre et la personne mystère disparu au loin mais peut revenir, très vite…


	3. La JE ou la Japan Expo (1)

La J.E. ou Japan Expo (1)

Invités : RanxShin59, Mamz'Elle Nessa, Sherlery Hattori, ColineDC et MeitanteiEdogawa (ME).

\- Je vais à la J.E. ! Cria RanxShin dans les oreilles de Mamz'Elle Nessa.

Cette dernière sursauta, se retourna pour répondre à son amie.

\- P'tin ! Tu veux me péter mes tympans ?

Sherlery Hattori qui écoutait et regardait les filles eu un déclic.

\- Tampons ? Une de vous deux à ses règles à moins que cela ne soit les deux ?

Coline qui depuis quelques temps, se promène avec toujours avec elle, du popcorn. Elle était en train d'en manger lorsque Sherlery fit cette remarque et malheureusement, Coline s'étrangla.

\- Alors entre un qui a les oreilles bouchés comme les vieux et ma sœur qui a failli mourir étrangler, vous faîtes la paire, vous deux ! Dit RanxShin qui a eu peur de perdre sa sœur.

\- Quant à Mamz'Elle Nessa…

\- Les cocos, z'êtes trop marrant, dit-elle en éclatant de rire à son tour tout en piquant du popcorn à Coline.

\- Mais eeeeeeeeeeeeeh ! Mon popcorn, pleura Coline.

\- Pauvre enfant ! Dit un ME qui dessinait un truc mystère.

\- Bref, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est que je suis entourée, d'un pervers, d'un artiste mystère, d'une sœur pas très douée et de ma Chouquette, dit RanxShin.

\- Ben quoi ? disent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Ben rien justement mais je tenais à le faire remarquer ! Sur ce, qui va à la J.E. ?

\- A la quoi ? demanda Coline.

\- Elle est de Paris mais elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. C'est décevant, dit ME.

\- Je vais t'apprendre un truc, dit Sherlery.

\- P'tin, fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps, gueula RanxShin.

\- J.E. c'est Jeux Érotiques !

Il y a un silence. Ça fait vraiment peur.

\- P'tin, mais qu'il est con ! dit RanxShin en ce facepalmant.

\- TU SORS ! Cria Coline en mode Maman. Y'a des enfants ici et qui vont lire l'histoire de la Miss donc merci à la réputation que tu vas lui faire !

RanxShin toussa avant de prendre un air sérieux.

\- C'est quoi cet air sérieux, RanxShin ? demanda ME.

\- Toi, tu te tais, tu retournes à tes occupations et tu me laisses faire sinon je te castre ! Hurla RanxShin.

On reconnait bien là, la vraie RanxShin. Du coup, elle toussa à nouveau, reprit un air sérieux puis s'exprima.

\- La J.E. autrement appelé la Japan Expo. La Japan Expo est un salon événementiel professionnel français sur la culture populaire japonaise, qui se déroule au parc des expositions de Paris-Nord Villepinte tous les ans en début du mois de juillet, voire en fin du mois de juin sur une période de quatre jours. Il s'agit d'une manifestation culturelle consacrée aux manga, aux jeux vidéo, aux anime, mais aussi aux arts martiaux, à la mode, à la musique (J-pop, Jrock, traditionnel), au cinéma, aux traditions et cultures, aux jeunes artistes et créateurs, au sport mécanique et qui est également le lieu de rencontre des professionnels japonais et occidentaux via une zone privée, le Business Center.

Sherlery se mit à bailler et RanxShin lui envoya la première chose qu'elle eut sous la main, c'est-à-dire, sa chaussure qu'elle enleva en deux en trois mouvements.

\- Aïe ! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? Ça pue !

\- TA GUEULE ! Gueula RanxShin, sinon, je te balance l'autre !

\- Non mais c'est décevant. Vraiment, je me demande ce que je fais là même si j'adore mon dessin, j'en ai des étoiles dans les yeux.

ME toussa. Ce n'était pas son genre à dire ça. Il se reprit.

\- Tu n'as pas honte, RanxShin ? Tu viens de nous sortir de Wikipédia tout craché. C'est décevant.

\- Je me demandais ce que j'allais en faire, dit RanxShin en regardant sa deuxième chaussure.

RanxShin l'envoya et cela arriva pile dans la tête de ME.

\- Aucun respect ! Non mais respectez-vous quoi ! dit ME, d'un air désespéré. Et je confirme ce que dit Sherlery. Ça pue grave !

\- Z'allez-vous taire, oui ? Dîtes pas du mal de ma Choutte, dit Mamz'Elle Nessa.

\- Y'a que ma Chouquette qui me défend et même pas ma sœur ? Je suis déçue, répond RanxShin en regardant sa sœur.

\- Moi, je mange, c'est tout. Lui dit-elle dans un sourire avec du popcorn plein les dents.

\- Sinon, pour répondre à ma question. Qui va à la J.E. ?

\- Moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurla Mamz'Elle Nessa.

\- Chouquette ! Hurla à son tour RanxShin.

Sherlery, ME et Coline n'y vont pas. Sherlery est occupé a observé le paysage pendant tout le long de la J.E. ME veut absolument finir son dessin et Coline doit finir son popcorn.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir là-bas !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Dis, dis, dis ? Dit RanxShin avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui ? Dis Mamz'Elle Nessa.

\- Comment doit-on venir ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, venir comme cela ne serait pas chouette, ma Chouquette ! Alors ?

\- C'est une bonne question !

Les deux font pouvoir en discuter mais on peut et on pourra toujours compter sur Sherlery qui a toujours des idées. Mais là, elle n'avait pas d'idée et surtout que Sherlery avait soif et qu'il voulait absolument être là pour entendre en quoi elles allaient s'habiller. Il les invita donc à prendre une boisson ainsi qu'en invitant le reste du groupe car c'est un gentleman, après tout.

A SUIVRE !


	4. La JE ou la Japan Expo (2)

La J.E. ou Japan Expo (2)

Invités : RanxShin59, Mamz'Elle Nessa, Sherlery Hattori, ColineDC et MeitanteiEdogawa (ME).

Dans l'épisode précèdent, Mamz'Elle Nessa et RanxShin59 cherchaient un habit pour aller à la Japan Expo. Sherlery Hattori a invité tout le monde à se rafraîchir.

\- Bon ma poule ! On s'habille comment ? Tel est la question ! Dit RanxShin décidait à trouver comment s'habiller en ce jour.

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je pars finir mon dessin ! dit ME

\- Non, tu restes, dit Mamz'Elle Nessa en le rattrapant par le col.

\- Ok.

\- Vas-y avec rien ! Dit Sherlery.

\- Tu sors, répondit en cœur toute les filles.

\- Vas-y alors en sous-vêtements !

\- Mais qu'il est con, dit RanxShin.

\- Tu sais quoi, tais-toi ! dit Mamz'Elle Nessa.

\- Non.

\- Dit des choses intelligentes, dit ME.

\- Lui dire des choses intelligentes ? Faut pas rêver dit RanxShin, en s'explosant de rire.

Fou rire des filles.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est bien des filles ! dit ME.

\- Les garçons font la paire ! Dit Coline.

\- Bon, revenons à notre affaire ! Dit RanxShin.

\- Venons avec des vêtements de couleurs pour attirer l'attention des mecs !

\- Mais tu ne vas pas bien, Mamz' !

\- J'déconne !

\- Bon, venons avec des vêtements de…

\- Je sais, venez habiller avec les vêtements de l'autre ! Dit Sherlery.

\- Mais qu'il est… Génial !

\- T'as raison RanxShin, prenons ça !

\- Hourra, on a trouvé une tenue !

Les deux filles embrassèrent sur la joue Sherlery.

\- Un autre.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent du jeune homme et celui-ci se recula. Et elles s'embrassèrent !

\- Je l'ai enfin mon YURI !

Sherlery pleura de joie mais il se prit de bonnes baffes.

Les filles partirent, laissant Sherlery et ces marques sur son visage !


	5. Les 2 ans de la GS

Les 2 ans de la GS

Invités : Eyto, Satonaru, Samus, RanxShin59, Coline, Mamz'Elle Nessa, Katze, Didikudo Sherlery Hattori, MelSainteMillion, Postine EdogawaNazo, AnaïsHaibara, Nachou et Greymouse. (Et tout le monde).

\- Oh p'tin ! Mais bougez-vous ! gueula Eyto

Tous s'activèrent. Oui, tous les fans de la GS sont réunis en cette journée spéciale !

\- J'vous rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui et que bien sûr, rien n'est prêt ! On devait le faire la veille mais bon, mauvaise organisation, mauvaise équipe, mauvaise…

Eyto fut coupé par Satonaru.

\- Et c'est qui, le boss ici ?

\- Moi ?

\- Non, c'est moi mais tu peux gérer si tu veux, petit bras droit, lui répond Satonaru dans un sourire.

\- Tu m'as appelé comment là ?

\- Hé ! Du coup, brother, ce n'est rien, calme toi.

C'était Akai. Depuis qu'Eyto a retrouvé son grand frère, ils ne se quittent plus.

\- Je vais m'occuper de tout à partir de maintenant !

Eyto laisse Akai faire. Ce dernier sortit son arme, la chargea et tira dans le sol.

Le bruit fut tellement sourd que personne n'osa bouger ensuite.

\- Écoutez-moi tous, bande de gamins. Mon frère ici présent, fait de son mieux pour qu'aujourd'hui reste un jour formidable et mémorable. Donc, je vous demande de l'aider, hein.

Akai respira avant de reprendre.

\- Samus ! Tu arrêtes de faire le geek sur ta 3DS et tu vas aider les filles à préparer le repas et pas de « mais ». Katze ! Tu arrêtes de miauler et tu vas faire les courses ! RanxShin, tu y vas avec lui, vaut mieux pas laisser un mec tout seul faire les courses…

\- J'chuis pas à ton service ! répliqua RanxShin.

\- Pour qui tu te prends à me répo…

Akai n'eut pas le temps de répondre vu que RanxShin lui a fait une prise de Taekwondo, ce qui l'envoya au sol.

\- P'tin ! T'a osé faire du mal à mon Akai ! s'énerva Eyto.

\- Oui et il n'est pas très fort pour un agent du FBI, dit RanxShin en tirant la langue.

Eyto aida Akai à se relever et il continua à donner les instructions.

\- J'ai aussi peur d'Akai que de RanxShin maintenant, dit Didikudo.

\- Merde ! Mais qui a mangé toutes les langues de chats bleus ? hurla Samus.

\- I'm tantei-san ! dit Sherlery en se levant du fauteuil. Et c'est vous, RanxShin59 qui avait commis ce crime !

\- Moi ? Tu n'as pas de preuve d'abord ! dit-elle en tirant la langue, à nouveau !

\- Tu viens de me donner la preuve, une seconde fois ! T'a langue est bleue donc c'est forcément toi !

RanxShin se sentit coincé et elle partit à toute berzingue en prenant Katze dans ses bras. En plus, pauvre chat, il fait que de vérifier s'il a bien sa langue en place.

\- Dis, dis, tu n'as pas mangé ma langue ? dit Katze à la porte.

\- On s'en va, à toute !

Parti. Ils sont partis.

\- Allez, on se motive, ne ? dit Satonaru en souriant.

\- Yosh ! répondit tout le monde en cœur !

\- Yoshi !

\- MelSaintemillion, tu sors ! dit Jodie.

\- Mais Jodie, je…

\- Tu sors. En plus, comment tu as pu me trahir ?

\- Déclaration d'amour, gueula Sherlery.

\- Tais-toi ! répondirent ensemble les deux femmes.

\- Tu es enseignante d'Espagnol et moi d'Anglais. Comment as-tu me faire ça ?

Les deux femmes pleurèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à du Yuri, dit Sherlery.

\- Mais qu'il est con dit Mamz'Elle Nessa.

\- Je sais mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez ! dit-il en tirant la langue.

\- Ah mais elle est bleue ! Tu as osé accuser ma PJP, intervient Coline.

Mamz'Elle Nessa et Coline sont furax. Sherlery va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Ces enfants ce sont vraiment des enfants ! dit Ai.

Ai c'est Ai Haibara. Une petite sympa selon des rumeurs.

Les préparatifs d'une fête avancent !

Oui, c'est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui. Mardi 23 Juin 2015.

\- Chaud ! dit Samus en courant apporter le plat sur la table.

Mais Samus se mit à faire une drôle de danse après avoir réussi à poser le plat sur la table. Il est malheureusement en train de perdre l'équilibre. Postine qui croyait que c'était une danse se mit à côté de Samus pour danser et Mamz'Elle Nessa mit la musique en entraînant Coline avec elle qui prit à son tour, une nouvelle, AnaïsHaibara.

Le pauvre Samus n'arrive toujours pas à se stabiliser et sur sa route, Edogawa Nazo. Elle se décala pour ne pas se prendre Samus et ce dernier fini sa course dans… Les bras de Nachou !

Et oui, même Nachou est là. Elle n'aurait raté cette occasion pour rien au monde. Et pour Samus…

\- Désolé ! Désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Nachou en rougissant.

Personne ne les remarqua. Tout le monde était occupé… A danser !

\- I'm back !

C'était RanxShin et le chat. Ils étaient chargés de course. Elle avait acheté de quoi manger mais surtout de quoi faire la fête.

\- P'tin ! Vous faîtes la fête sans moi ?!

\- Et moi ?! dit Katze qui était enfin rassuré pour sa langue.

\- Viens danser PJP et laisse les hommes se chargeaient des courses.

Coline se mit à danser d'une façon que personne n'aurait jamais imaginée… Pareil pour Mamz'Elle Nessa et puis pour RanxShin qui alla les imiter !

Tout le monde danse. Tout ça à cause de Samus !

Ils mangeront oui, mais plus tard. Car là, place à la danse sur différentes musiques.

Oui, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. C'est les 2 ans de la GS ! Bon anniversaire à vous !

Continuez, on vous soutien et on vous aime ! (Oui, c'est bien l'auteure qui dit ça :P).


	6. Les 2 ans et 1 jour de la GS

2 ans et un jour pour la GS

Invités : Eyto, Satonaru, Samus, RanxShin59, Coline, Mamz'Elle Nessa, Katze, Didikudo Sherlery Hattori, MelSainteMillion, Postine EdogawaNazo, AnaïsHaibara, Nachou et Greymouse.

Hier soir, tout le monde a bien fait la fête. Maintenant, il faut en assumer les conséquences…

C'est la pagaille partout. Tout le monde a bien mangé mais il y a toute la vaisselle maintenant. Qui va la faire ? Surement pas que les filles… Les garçons aussi.

\- Mouwa, dit Coline qui venait à peine de se réveiller.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le bazar pas possible. A côté d'elle dormait RanxShin.

\- P'tin ! Y'a RanxShin qui ronfle ! Faut l'enregistrer pour avoir une preuve, cria Akai.

\- Taisez-vous ! Y'en a qui dorme, p'tin ! Dit Eyto.

\- Mais brother, commença à pleurer Akai.

\- Ah merde ! C'était toi ? Ben, désolé, dit Eyto en se redormant comme une masse.

Akai sortit son portable et commença à enregistrer RanxShin.

Les quelques personnes étant réveillées, c'est-à-dire Katze, Sherlery et Nachou commencèrent à préparer le petit déjeuner en faisant le moins de bruit.

\- Katze ! Arrête de sauter partout et de prendre le lait à toi tout seul, dit Nachou.

\- Miaou !

\- Un chat ? Où ? Sursauta Samus qui du coup, se réveilla.

\- Bravo Katze, tu m'as réveillé, dit Samus, énervé.

EdogawaNazo se réveilla en même temps à cause du bruit et elle constate qu'ils se sont tous endormis dans le salon. Les uns sur les autres ou à côté des autres.

Samus et EdogawaNazo ont eu leurs regards qui se sont croisés. Et Samus en veut à la petite Nazo car d'une part, il s'était pris pour lui, une honte en perdant l'équilibre car elle était devant son chemin, qui a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il dansait et d'une autre part, car c'était sa faute s'il était tombé dans les bras de Nachou même si actuellement, presque tout le monde est dans les bras de Morphée.

\- J'ai encore sommeil, dit Postine dans son sommeil. Mais j'ai faim.

Elle se força à se réveiller et elle fut attirée par l'odeur des pancakes ! Et oui, Sherlery en avait préparé vu que c'est un bon cuisinier.

\- PANCAKES ! Hurla Postine, ce qui réveilla tout le monde.

\- Oups.

RanxShin surprit Akai en train de l'enregistrer et lui redonna un bon coup de pied et il tomba sur Eyto.

\- Mais je dors, moi ! C'est quoi ce vacarme ! Et… Oh des pancakes !

\- Ah là là, avec cette agitation, tout le monde s'est réveillé ! Bravo la discrétion les gens ! Dit Sherlery les mains pleins de pancakes.

\- JE T'AIME, SHERLERY ! Cria MelSainteMillion mais ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, petit gars !

Une jolie blonde se réveilla à côté d'elle. Enfin, elle émargea complétement.

\- Une beauté qui se réveille et…

Sherlery n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'est pris… Une plante ?!

\- Mais d'où vous me l'a sortez cette plante !

\- Une fille à tout sur elle, j'te rappelle lui dit Jodie dans un accent anglais.

\- Non mais sérieusement ?

Comme tout le monde les regarda, Jodie décida de lui répondre.

\- A secret makes a woman, woman !

\- Merde, je viens de me faire avoir.

\- Comme d'hab', le titilla RanxShin

\- POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! dit Coline.

\- Et si, on allait manger ? dit une petite voix.

Tout le monde se retourna sur…

\- EdogawaNazo. Tu sais, on ne va pas te manger ! lui dit Katze. Exprimes-toi ! Sois fière d'être un chat et…

\- Aïe !

Cette fois, c'est MelSainteMillion, qui prit la chaussure de Jodie et lui envoya.

\- Y'a des tigresses parmi nous ! Siffla Sherlery.

\- On t'aime, tu sais ? sourit ironiquement Jodie.

 _Je sens que c'est de l'ironie_ , pensa Sherlery.

\- Allez, on déjeune et on fait le ménage. On a fait n'importe nawak, on doit ranger maintenant, dit Postine, déjà en train de danser.

\- Ah non, pas comme hier, s'énerva Samus.

\- Mon petit Samus, je suis le boss donc si les filles veulent danser, on danse, ok ? Dit Satonaru.

\- Aujourd'hui, cela fait 2 ans et un jour. Je suis très contente d'avoir connu la GS, dit une petite voix inconnue.

\- Greymouse ! cria Eyto. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

\- Hier, c'était les deux ans de la GS mais malheureusement, personne n'a prêté attention à moi, bande de baka !

\- Ah merde ! Désolé.

\- Je t'ai vu. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Ton nom forme les initiales de la GS. Dit Satonaru.

Tout le monde est touché par ce message.

Un bruit se fit entendre.

\- Sherlery pleure !

\- Mais c'est tellement touchant.

\- Merci à tous, pour hier, d'avoir été tous présents, vous tous, vous êtes tellement nombreux que je ne pourrais pas vous citer mais merci à tous ! Merci de nous suivre, d'être là, merci à tous ! Dit Satonaru. Et en avant vers l'avenir !

\- Ouais ! répondit tout le monde en cœur.

Vive la GS et continuons à suivre et soutenir à la GS !


	7. Un jour de vacances n 1

Un jour de vacances n° 1

Invités : Postine, Tynaria, Nachou, Samus et Satonaru.

Samus a invité 3 filles à la place. En effet, il a perdu un pari avec Satonaru sur le fait de manger le plus d'hamburger possible, un truc d'homme quoi. Satonaru en a mangé 10 et Samus, que 9. Le pauvre, en plus du pari perdu, il s'est pris un gage. Lequel ? Se faire écraser un œuf (un 9 lol) sur la tête donc sur les petits cheveux de Samus.

\- Hey Samus ! Cria Satonaru. Tu sais combien fait la moitié de 18 ? Tu devrais le savoir, je viens de te l'écraser sur la tête.

Satonaru est plié en deux de rire.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est un angle droit ? C'est toi plié en deux !

 _Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance…_ pensa Samus.

\- POPOPOOOOOOOOOOO ! Y'a de l'ambiance ici ! lança Postine.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est génial, j'aime ça, lui répondit Tynaria.

Postine entraîna Tynaria dans sa dance. Les deux filles dansèrent. Nachou quant à elle, s'est posé sur la plage. Oui, Satonaru a décidé du lieu, il voulait une plage pour prendre des couleurs. Après que les deux jeunes filles eurent dansé, elles souhaitèrent jouer au ballon sur la plage.

\- Je veux dormir, dit Samus.

\- Non, tu viens jouer avec les filles, je viens aussi.

\- Viens pas !

\- Et ton poste à la GS, tu y tiens, je pourrais le céder à une personne, tu sais, dit Satonaru avec un sourcil qui se fronce.

 _Il est chiant le boss, des fois_ , pensa Samus.

\- J'arrive, dit-il ironiquement car il ne veut pas bouger. Tu ne viens pas, Nachou ?

\- Non, je préfère vous regarder.

\- Et pourquoi Nachou, ne vient pas, demanda Samus haut et fort.

\- C'est une fille, on ne lui refuse rien. Allez, viens Samus !

 _Mais il m'énerve de sourire ! Arrête de penser, va jouer et le temps passera plus vite._

Tout le monde joue et s'amuse, sauf Samus qui aurait ne pas être obligé à venir.

\- Et hop !

Satonaru tira et…

\- Aïe ! Hurla Nachou.

\- Oups !

Satonaru a tiré trop fort et le ballon a atterrit dans la tête de Nachou.

 _Merde, elle voit rouge_ , pensa Satonaru.

\- Samus ! On fait équipe. Deux personnes qui ne veulent pas jouer forment une bonne équipe. On va les massacrer. Décréta Nachou.

 _Oh merde, on est mal_ , pensa Satonaru, Tynaria et Postine.

\- Je suis désolé, tenta Satonaru.

\- Non, tu n'es pas désolé, au contraire, dit Nachou, toujours aussi énervée.

Une bataille, du genre ballon aux prisonniers eu lieu. En fait, Nachou s'est prise au jeu. Tout le monde en fait s'amuse même Samus. C'est bien plus marrant quand tout un groupe s'amuse.

\- Et bim ! Tout la tête de Satonaru, rigola Samus. Bien visé, Nachou. Je sais maintenant pourquoi, tu ne voulais pas jouer. Tu ne voulais pas nous ridiculiser en nous mettant la pâtée.

\- Pour chat, continua Satonaru.

\- Mais c'est le ballon que tu t'es pris dans la tête qui te faire dire des vannes ?

\- Non mais oh ! lui répondit-il en tirant la langue.

\- Merci de nous avoir invités, dit Postine à l'égard de Satonaru.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merci !

\- Ouais, merci. C'était sympa, dit Nachou.

\- En fait, j'ai bien fait de perdre ce pari, cette journée fut intéressante. Pour la terminer en beauté, je vois invite boire quelque chose, dit Samus.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Tout le monde avait soif, ça tombait bien.

\- Allez, hop, on rentre à la maison ! Dit Nachou.

\- Tu veux de l'Oasis, Nachou ? demanda Samus.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu nous sors la pub d'Oasis.

\- Ah merde !

Fou rire général. Oui, c'était bien. Cela sera à recommencer !


	8. Spécial HiddenFansub : L'envers du décor

Spéciale HiddenFansub : L'envers du décor

\- Nazo, mais dépêches-toi ! On va être en retard, cria Akuba.

\- Oui, Nazo est la deuxième membre de l'équipe de la HiddenFansub, autrement appelé HF.

\- Je me dépêche, lui répond-elle.

\- C'est bien, une fille toujours à la bourre, maugréa Akuba.

\- Je t'ai entendu, lui dit Nazo.

 _Merde_ , pensa Akuba.

Oui, ils allaient être en retard pour mettre un épisode en ligne pour les fans.

\- Tu sais, ils ne vont pas être contents, tu sais, s'il y a du retard, dit Akuba, redevenu calme.

\- Me mets pas la pression surtout !

\- Oh que si !

 _Il fait vraiment flipper... Pourquoi j'ai voulu faire du fansub, moi ?_ pensa Nazo. _Qui veut bien me le rappeler ?_

Dans sa tête, elle voit une fille qui arrive.

\- Oh Nazo, tu vas bien ?

 _Ah ben non, elle est devant moi_ , pensa t'elle.

\- Câlin ! Hurla Choupine.

\- Tu m'étouffes, dit Nazo en suffoquant.

\- Pas grave, câlin !

Nazo n'arrive plus à bouger.

 _Punaise, Choupine et ses câlins, j'aime bien ça mais y'a des limites !_

\- Aïe !

Choupine se retourna et…

\- Akuba ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? pleura Choupine.

\- On est en retard et tu me ralentis Nazo !

\- Mais…

\- Akuba, mon sauveur ! pensa Nazo.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas ton sauveur, on est en retard, on a du boulot, merde !

\- Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute !

Choupine s'éclata de rire.

\- Trop de love, ici !

Et BIM !

\- Aïe ! Mais arrêtez de me frapper ! pleura encore et encore Choupine.

\- Bien fait ! Dit Nazo.

\- Méchante !

\- Hey ! Mais c'est moi qui te dis méchante d'habitude ! Sors de mon corps immédiatement, Choupine !

\- Ok, lui dit Choupine en tirant la langue.

\- Bon, on va bosser immédiatement, dit Akuba ! On va vraiment être en retard !

\- Ok, je suis pour mais à deux conditions.

\- Lesquelles ?

Choupine prit une inspiration.

\- Alors que vous arrêtiez de me frapper et que tu me parles autrement, on respecte les vieux ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- Espèce de vieille, lui dit Akuba. Bon, ça marche. AU BOULOT maintenant.

\- Tss ! Vous verrez plus tard, ce qu'est la vieillesse, les jeunes !

\- Hé, hé, Akuba, on a une vieille parmi nous, dit Nazo.

\- Bon, boulot maintenant, dit Choupine qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être la plus vieille.

\- Allez, je fais tout pour ma série. Nazo, reprend Jewelpet Tinkle et dès que tu as fini, passes-le à Choupine !

\- Yes, boss ! répondirent les deux jeunes filles ensemble.

\- Mais tu sais, nous deux, on se complète, on sait quoi faire, lui dit Choupine.

\- Oui, dit Nazo en se rapprochant de Choupine.

 _Yes, j'ai une occasion en or_ , pensa Choupine.

Cette dernière attrapa Nazo puis entraîna Akuba… Pour leur faire un câlin !

\- Mais tu as recruté une taré, Akuba !

\- Allez, câlin et puis on bosse !

Oui, c'est vrai. Les câlins font du bien. Voici le quotidien de la HiddenFansub. C'est aussi pour cela que les épisodes ne sortent pas à temps voulu… Faute à qui ?!


End file.
